Toshiyuki Morikawa
Toshiyuki Morikawa (森川 智之 Morikawa Toshiyuki) is a Japanese voice actor who is the head of Axlone, a voice acting company he founded in April 2011. His name is also sometimes mistranslated as Tomoyuki. He has dubbed-over many actors in Japanese such as: Tom Cruise, Adam Sandler, Keanu Reeves, Brad Pitt, Ewan McGregor and Mark Wahlberg's roles. In 2003, he and Fumihiko Tachiki to form the band "2Hearts", Tachiki was previously in another band under the name of "Takada Band" along with Ami Mimatsu, one of their works being the opening theme of Blue Seed. He attended Katsuta Voice Actor's Academy with Kotono Mitsuishi, Chisa Yokoyama, Wataru Takagi, Sachiko Sugawara, and Michiko Neya. Because of his deep voice, he is often cast as imposing characters. Filmography Animation *''After War Gundam X''- Shagia Frost *''Bleach''- Isshin Kurosaki, Tousen Kaname, Tsubaki *''Casshern Sins''- Dio *''Deadman Wonderland''- Azuma Genkaku *''Devil May Cry: The Animated Series''- Dante *''Digimon Adventure 02 (2000-2001)''- Mummymon, BelialVamdemon, Yukio Oikawa *''Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu''- Atsunobu Hayashimizu *''Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star''- Gooyan *''F-Zero GP Legend''- Ryu Suzaku (Rick Wheeler) *''Gundam Wing''- Otto *''InuYasha''- Naraku; succeeding Hiroshi Yanaka *''InuYasha Kanketsu-Hen''- (Naraku) *''Marvel Anime''- Cyclops/Scott Summers *''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya''- Yutaka Tamaru *''Mew Mew Power''- Ron Yuebing *''Mobile Suit Victory Gundam''- Kill Tandon, Kuffu Salomon, Metchet Rubence *''Naruto''- Kimimaro Kaguya, Murasame *''Naruto Shippuden''- Minato Namikaze, Kimimaro Kaguya *''One Piece''- Eneru, Hatchan *''Pokémon''- Haunter, Bruno, Wallace *''Tekkaman Blade''- Aiba Takaya "D-Boy"/Tekkaman Blade *''Tekkaman Blade II''- Aiba Takaya "D-Boy"/Tekkaman Blade *''Ultimate Muscle''- Terry the Kid *''Wolverine''- Cyclops Original Video Animation (OVA) *''Final Fantasy VII Advent Children (2005)''- Sephiroth *''Last Order: Final Fantasy VII (2005-2007)''- Sephiroth Theater Animation *''Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2007)''- Isshin Kurosaki *''Bleach: Memories of Nobody (2006-2008)''- Isshin Kurosaki *''Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2011)''- Atlas/Melvin Voyager *''Inuyasha the Movie: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass (2002)''- Naraku *''Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Lost Tower (2010)''- Minato Namikaze Video Games *''Assassin's Creed II (2009-2011)''- Leonardo da Vinci *''Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (2010-2011)''- Leonardo da Vinci *''Bioshock (2007-2011)''- Atlus (Japanese Dub) *''Capcom Fighting Jam (2004-2005)''- Ryu *''Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000 (2000-2002)''- Ryu, Evil Ryu *''Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium (2001-2003)''- Ryu, Evil Ryu *''Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII (2007-2008)''- Sephiroth *''Dissidia: Final Fantasy (2008-2009)''- Sephiroth *''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (2011)''- Sephiroth *''Kingdom Hearts II (2006-2007)''- Sephiroth *''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep (2010)''- The Prince *''Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter (1997-1999)''- Charlie *''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes (1998-2012)''- Shadow *''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes (2000-2012)''- Ryu, Charlie *''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011)''- Dante *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (Japanese version) (2006-2007)''- Peter Parker/Spider-Man *''Namco × Capcom (2005)''- Heishirō Mitsurugi, Ryu *''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars (2010)''- Tekkaman Blade *''Tekken 3 (1997-2011)''- Hwoarang *''Tekken Tag Tournament (1999-2011)''- Hwoarang *''Tomb Raider: The Angel of Darkness (Japanese Edition) (2003)''- Kurtis Trent *''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (2011-2012)''- Dante *''X-Men vs. Street Fighter (1996-1998)''- Charlie Category:Voice Actors Category:Street Fighter Category:Devil May Cry Category:X-Men Category:Spider-Man Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Soul Series Category:Tekken Category:Resident Evil Category:Tekkaman Blade Category:Marvel Universe Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Final Fantasy Category:Tomb Raider